OneTwo
by AmandaSpardaBVB
Summary: I don't know how to explain it... but its very different from my regular style. Hope you like it loves. Please review and tell me how i did, follow and favorite too.


_One. Two._

Stone after stone. Each of them the same gray color. Rough but still smooth, each only one foot in height and fifteen inches in width. Four of them stacked on top of another in three rows. The first row matched the third while the middle seemed to run its own way. It created the small wall. It split two worlds.

 _One. Two._

Concrete and steel. It seemed to make up the majority of the city on the cliff. Both of them cold and hard, almost impossible to break. Even to break it, it took effort and time. The pinnacle of the city stood tall in the centre. It seemed to be made of glass, reflecting the sky in its smooth exterior. Easily broken. But that wasn't the case the glass wasn't for people to look inside, it was for him to look outside. Reinforced to keep out bullets, keep out things that were unwanted. And between each of the glass rectangles stood tall, sturdy steel beams, imprisoning him inside, but through the inside looking out seemed more like it kept everything else away. The entrance, colourful, with the family name across it in blue, but so guarded. He knew who walked in and who walked out. Security was always present, he could remove anyone from the premise with the snap of his fingers. He held a dark power, one he would use even unknowingly. Protection. That was his only friend. Guarded and closed off. His personality. And just like his building made of concrete and steel, Seto Kaiba's heart was cold and distant.

Leaves and branches. That made up the majority of the forest underneath the cliff. Beautiful and reliable, but easily broken. It didn't take a lot of effort or time to break it. Through the centre of the forest ran a river that flowed into the ocean. It was lined with flowers and rocks. Shallow at first but almost bottomless in the centre. The centre was freezing at first touch, but while venturing from the shallow to the centre it became warmer. The water was kind and gentle as it flowed around caring and loving to whatever landed in it. It never took her somewhere she didn't want to be, even the rapids seemed to care while it thrashed around and forced its will. It always ended in a calm pond for a few while before the river continued its journey to the ocean. It was so open, so inviting. Everything was allowed, everything would be cared for, she lived by that. Open. Everything would find acceptance with her no matter how things went. Unlocked and wandering. Her personality. Just like the forest that was made up of branches and leaves, Kisara's heart was beautiful and reliable.

 _One. Two._

One foot in front of another. A slow bounce and a twirl after the two. The skirt of the white dress would lift from its place at her ankles and swirl around her body. Her arms would sway back and forth as she listened to a slow tune nobody else heard.

 _One. Two._

One foot in front of another. Straight forward and a steady balance. His white trench coat moved with the slight breeze but remained at his ankles while his hands remained inside of the jacket. His head down and he contemplated the future of his company.

 _One._

Stopping she looked up at the moon and smiled softly, it seemed to be her only friend these days. Stopping her small dance the woman sat down on the small wall that separated the city and the forest. Looking over the wall she could make out the trees but everything else was out of her sight.

 _Two._

Sighing he looked up at the moon and stared for a few seconds before giving out a small smile, it had been the only friend he'd had for the past few nights. Walking up to the small wall and leaning against it the man stared at the city he'd grown up in. He could see everything that made it up, everything was in his sight.

 _Two._

A woman stood beside him, her long blue hair shone almost white in the moon light, she looked over the side towards the forest.

"Everything is protected from view isn't it?" Seto asked gazing over the edge.

 _One._

She looked up at his cobalt eyes that seemed to capture the shine of the moon, turning she leaned against the wall and looked at the city.

"Everything is wide open isn't it?" Kisara responded gazing at the sight in front of her.

 _ **Authoress note: I'll be updating everything soon I promise. Quick one shot. Its different from my usual style but I decided to experiment, review, follow, favorite. Love you all.**_


End file.
